Contested
by Ilyusha
Summary: Slash. G1. Red AlertxInferno, HoundxMirage, ProwlxJazz. A simple conversation leads to an interesting competition. But who will win in the end?


Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten… Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.  
Author's Notes: The blame for this lies entirely with vejiraziel (of course, I only wrote it, so I can't be blamed!) who after posting Red Alert pics for me to drool over, said I owed her. And prompted me, resulting in this conversation:  
Me: grins I've been itching to write some Red/Inferno recently... prompt me and you shall have it! Unless you want Prowl/Jazz or I could even try for Hound/Mirage  
Veji:What about all six of them in a competition of sorts! See who gets their partner to scream the loudest during seckz!  
She suggested, I wrote… you enjoy!

* * *

They always said it was the quiet ones you had to watch out for. Red Alert, Mirage and Prowl were seriously rethinking that statement. It didn't help that their partners were the fun-loving gregarious type, always up for anything. That was the problem. They were the more reserved amongst the mechs on the Ark, not that they didn't enjoy having fun. It was just a different sort of fun from what Hound, Inferno and Jazz liked.

88088088088088088

_Three days previous_

_  
_There was a small celebration going on in the rec. room. The battle with the Decepticons earlier that day had been brief, with few injures. Jazz sprawled on his chair, one leg elevated to rest his newly repaired knee joint. Prowl was no doubt doing reports (much to Jazz's dismay). Hound was relaxing, waiting for Mirage who was spending an inordinate amount of time in the wash racks in an attempt to get the oil he had been covered in off. He'd refused Hound's help, saying that with the two of them in there together, it would no doubt take twice as long. Hound had smirked and summarily been thrown out of the wash racks. Inferno was trying not to drown his sorrows in a large cube of high grade. Red Alert had been injured in the battle; his shoulder cannon having been brutally ripped off by Soundwave. The scream the Security Director had given still echoed in his audios and he said as much to Jazz and Hound.

"Ain't surprised. Echoed right round the plant." Jazz agreed. Inferno slumped in his chair, somehow managing to look pitiful despite his large size.

"Don't like it when he screams like that." He muttered again.

"You prefer it when he's screaming in ecstasy, right?" Jazz grinned and Hound spluttered.

"Jazz!"

"What?"

"No need to be quite so obvious!"

"True though, ain't it Inferno?"  
"Well… yeah."

"See, don't get so worked up over it."

"But…"

"I don't get to hear it often enough… he often turns his vocaliser off when we interface." This time it was Jazz who spluttered. Hound just stared, mouth open.

"Heh, sometimes I wish Mirage would do that." Jazz spluttered some more, taking a long sip of his energon before calming himself down enough to agree with them. And then add that Hound had been complaining about _him_ being obvious and blunt.

"An' here I thought Prowl were the only loud one on the Ark."

"Not at all. You should hear Mirage."  
"Betcha Red's louder."

"I do not want to listen to you two going at it to find that out!"

"There's got to be another way to check this. If we all think ours are the loudest… we need to find out for sure."  
"I've got the late shift in the Security Center day after tomorrow. I could rig the sensors up to record the levels."  
"Can you do that?"  
"Sure ya can."

"Damn, really must pay more attention when I'm on shift in there."

"So it's agreed? Inferno will rig the sensors and we… well… see who's the loudest?"

"Agreed." A clink of energon cubes and the bet was sealed.

As the night drew closer, they were all hoping that nothing would stop their bet from going ahead. Inferno was firmly ensconced in the Security Center. Red Alert was due to meet him after his shift (and after Red Alert had been cleared for duty by Ratchet). Jazz was busy getting Prowl overcharged and Hound was attempting the same but failing miserably. Towers mechs had far more tolerance for high-grade than others (except maybe Ratchet and Ironhide). However, a few well-timed whispered words in Mirage's audio and the spy was more than willing. The game was about to commence.

_Inferno and Red Alert_

Inferno checked his chronometer, counting down the seconds until the end of his shift. He knew Red Alert would be prompt, so he had to make sure he set the sensors up properly before the Security Director arrived. He was just finishing when the door slid open and Red Alert stepped through.

"Hey Red. Just about finished here."

"I know." The Security Director looked around for a moment, before walking over and tracing a hand over the nearest control panel. It wasn't long before Trailbreaker came to relieve Inferno and they both made their way back to their quarters.

Making sure the door was locked and secure, Inferno sat on their berth, beckoning Red over. For once, Red gladly complied, needing the closeness and security Inferno always provided. The last couple of days spent in the med. bay had given him a whole new appreciation for his mate.

"Missed ya." Inferno whispered, drawing Red into a hug.

"Me too." They stayed like that for long minutes, both drawing comfort in the others presence, before Inferno dropped his hand down to Red Alert's spoiler, gently tracing the edge of it. With a gasp, Red Alert brought his head up from where he had rested it against Inferno's chest plates. Inferno immediately captured his lips with his own, a chaste kiss deepening into something far more passionate. Red Alert squirmed, one hand splayed against Inferno's windscreen as the fire engine alternated the pressure of the strokes on his spoiler. Not to be outdone, the Security Director trailed his other hand down Inferno's side, slipping narrow fingers into the transformation seam below Inferno's grill. A throaty moan and fingers tightening on his spoiler told him he'd found the right spot. He had a brief moment to smile before Inferno's mouth descended on his again, both their cooling fans whirring and engines revving.

Inferno muttered sweet nothings in Red Alert's audios, one hand steadying the Security Director on his lap, the other running up and down his back, blunt fingers pressing against sensitive transformations seams. He could feel Red Alert's energy field crackling, the pent up energy desperate to escape. And he was determined to provide that escape. Another deep, passionate kiss, followed by nuzzling against neck cables before Inferno traced his way up Red Alert's helmet pressing soft kisses onto the warm metal. As Inferno kissed his helmet horns, Red Alert overloaded with a loud cry, his energy field twisting and entangling itself with Inferno's, pushing the larger mech into his own overload.

Sated, they lay entwined on the berth; Red Alert half in recharge, content and Inferno with a smug smile on his faceplates.

_Hound and Mirage_

All Hound had to do was whisper a few well-timed words in Mirage's audio and the spy was more than willing to return to their quarters. The promise of Towers-brewed high-grade was a wonderful lure and Hound had every intention on making good on his promises and ensuring that Mirage enjoyed every single drop.

Once they reached their quarters, Hound had Mirage sit on the berth while he retrieved the Towers brew. Passing a cube to the spy, Hound settled down next to him and sipped from his own cube. Towers brew was an acquired taste, something Hound was slowly getting used to. Mirage was quite content sipping from his cube, a fond smile on his face. The smile on Hound's face grew and he twisted on the berth, reaching to take the cube out of Mirage's hands.

"What?" Mirage was startled out of his thoughts of Cybertron and home and good Towers high-grade by his lover removing he cube from his hands. Hound leant over him to put the cubes on the table near their berth.

"Lie down." One look at Hound's face made Mirage do what the scout commanded. Never had he seen such a look of sheer desire on Hound's face.

Stretched out on the berth, he waited and watched as Hound retrieved one of the energon cubes, optics focussed on his lover's as Hound sat back.

"It's an acquired taste this…" He murmured, raising the cube to his lips and taking a small sip, a small droplet of the energon beading on his lip. The sight was mildly erotic to Mirage's optics and he couldn't help but moan softly at the sight.

"But it's far better when drunk from elsewhere." Hound continued, as though he wasn't aware of the reaction he was having on Mirage. With that said, he tipped the cube, watching as the energon dripped out to splatter on the spy's legs. Mirage could do nothing except gasp at the sensation. The high-grade tingled as it flowed across his chassis. He could feel Hound's fingers on his plating, swirling through the energon. He arched as fingers dipped into transformation seams, the tingle of the energon combined with Hound's touch sending pleasure coursing through his circuits. He reached up to try and reciprocate, only to have his hands batted away by Hound.

"Let me." Was all he said before lowering himself to lap at the energon covering Mirage's thigh. Mirage arched up again at the sensations, the slow rasp of metal against metal. Desperately, he grabbed onto the edge of the berth, hands over his head so he didn't interrupt Hound's actions. And what wonderful actions. Hands and glossa all over his chassis; lapping at the energon, teasing transformation seams and sensors.

He let out a whimper as Hound sat up, one hand still tracing the inside of his thigh.

"See, much better drunk this way." He smiled at Mirage, reaching one energon-coated finger out for Mirage to suck.

"Please…" Mirage managed to get out, bucking against Hound's hand. Slowly, oh so very slowly, Hound traced Mirage's interface port, the cover clicking off under his fingers. Mirage offlined his optics and gave himself over to the sensations, arching up as they were connected.

Their systems synched, cooling fans whirred and engines roared. Hound leant down to kiss Mirage, fingers roaming over the spy's cockpit. Mirage threw his head back, his cry as he overloaded barely discernable over the roar of their engines. The vibrations of Mirage's finely tuned engine as it revved into overdrive sent wave after wave of pleasure through Hound's sensors and he overloaded with a grunt, just able to stop himself from falling onto Mirage. Gently, he disconnected them before sprawling next to Mirage.

_Jazz and Prowl_

"Jazz, please. I have already had quite enough."

"No you haven't."

"Jazz." Prowl paused, taking a good look at the saboteur. Between them, they'd had the better part of eleven cubes of high grade. Already, Prowl could feel the energon through his lines, setting every circuit alight.

"I have to be on shift tomorrow. I have had quite enough."

"Okay… but ya've gotta come snuggle now." Jazz sprawled on the berth, crooking one finger in Prowl's direction. He still remembered his challenge for the night, even if his processor was decidedly fuzzy. Prowl merely shook his head before indulging his mate and settling down on the berth next to him, doorwings carefully splayed out behind him. Jazz immediately rolled over with an ease belying how much high-grade he'd consumed.

"I thought you wanted to snuggle?" Prowl asked, one optic ridge raised at Jazz's behaviour.

"Rather be doin' something else." Jazz answered, stretching and pulling Prowl to a sitting position before straddling him.

"Jazz!"

"C'mon, you ain't gonna complain are ya?" Jazz didn't give Prowl time to answer, planting a kiss on his lips, murmuring happily as Prowl wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss. Black and white hands stroked black and white chassis simultaneously, delving into transformations seams and stroking sensitive wires. Cooling fans and engines and moans filled the room. Metal scraped against metal as they arched up against one another, desperate for the contact and more.

As if by mutual agreement, their chest plates slid apart, spark chambers revealed, flooding the room with a pale blue light. Intense yet humbling was the way they always felt at this moment. The tension hung in the air, both revelling in the moment before they joined sparks. The looks of awe matched on both their faces as they pulled one another close; lips and sparks meeting, joining them together.

Tendrils of energy spread throughout his system as Jazz's spark sought to claim his as its own. Prowl knew that his own was doing exactly the same to Jazz's. The connection was bright and beautiful, feedback bouncing back between the two as they continued to touch and tease one another, but at a far gentler pace now. Pleasure flowed through their connection. Cooling fans struggled to pull heat away from their systems, failing and sending warnings to their processors. Neither paid them any mind, they were one step closer to overload. Concentrating on sending pulses of energy through their connection, Jazz was determined to make Prowl overload before him. The amount of high-grade they had both consumed played a significant part in how quickly overload would take. Each touch was magnified by the connection; every sensor scraped sent pleasure coursing through their circuits.

As Jazz stroked along the edge of his doorwings, nuzzling against his neck cables, Prowl couldn't hold back any longer and he overloaded with a sharp cry, the sensation shooting straight to his spark, through their connection and into Jazz's spark. Jazz arched against the tactician, screaming his pleasure as Prowl's overload washed over him, causing his own overload.

Sparks retreated and the ethereal glow in the room dimmed as their spark chambers closed. They slumped against one another, too exhausted to move at the moment.

88088088088088088

It was late the next morning when they met up. Inferno had stopped by the Security Center after escorting Red Alert to the med bay for the check up Ratchet was insisting on. Downloading the data from the sensors onto a datapad, he didn't stop to check it before he reset the sensors and headed towards the rec. room for a much needed cube of energon.

As Hound made his way in, Inferno waved, waiting for the scout to seat himself before grinning.

"Did ya have fun last night then?" He waggled the datapad in front of Hound's optics.

"That the results from the sensors?" Hound asked, not rising to the obvious bait. He took a long pull of his energon, sighing happily as it hit his tanks.

"Yep. Just gotta wait fer Jazz before we look at it."

"Ya mean you didn't sneak a peek?" Jazz's voice carried easily across the rec. room. His step was still sprightly regardless of the amount of high-grade he'd consumed the previous night.

"So come on then, we're all here. Who won?" Inferno switched the datapad on to view the results.

"I believe you'll find that Jazz registered the loudest on the sensors." So engrossed were they in looking at the results, they had failed to notice the appearance of their mates. Looking up now, they all winced at the expressions on their faceplates. Red Alert was staring sternly at Inferno, one hand clenching at his side. Mirage looked positively mortified and Prowl simply looked amused. Years spent with Jazz had given him an insight into the saboteur's nature, so when Red Alert had commed him to say that the sensors in the living quarters had been manually set to record sound levels the previous night, it didn't take long for his battle computer to come up with the most likely scenario.

"I did?"

"You did. Now, if you have finished attempting to bet on us, Red Alert would like a word with you all about the dangers of recalibrating sensors. And I evidently need to remind you of Prime's rule about betting in the Ark." Prowl actually smirked at the look on their faces as realisation dawned.

"But how…?"

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice what you were doing Inferno? I saw you recalibrating my sensors!"

"Ah…" Without a further word, Red Alert turned on his heel and stalked out of the rec. room.

"Aww shucks, I'm in trouble now…" Inferno muttered. Both Jazz and Hound nodded in agreement with him. They were all going to be apologising for this bet for a long time.

"I hope last night was worth it." Prowl commented before following Red Alert out of the room. Mirage shot Hound an unreadable look before melting away from view as he engaged his electro-disruptor.

The three mechs sitting at the table looked at one another before grinning.

"Oh it was worth it!"


End file.
